She Saw Everything
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Just a little something I made about Emily seeing Cal's and Gill's relationship!


_Did they think that she didn't notice?_

_She saw everything._

_She saw the way that he looked at her. She saw the way he smiled at her._

_She saw him open the door for her and she saw him gesture for her to go first and say, 'After you darling' or 'Ladies first' or something of that nature._

_She watched as her father showed his undying love for Gillian, but refused to actually show it._

_She watched Gillian secretly smile when Cal was frustrated or mad or sad or even happy. She saw the looks that Gillian gave Cal when Cal couldn't see. She saw that small flicker of Gillian's lip when Cal said 'Good moring, love' or 'What's the next case' or 'Want a ride?'. The simplest things seemed to make Gillian so happy._

_Did they SERIOUSLY think that Emily was immune to the looks that crossed right in front of her almost everyday?_

_She even saw the knowing looks from Ria. The looks that said that Ria knew it all too. She knew that her boss' were totally MADE for eachother. Everyone knew that._

_Except for Gill and Cal, it seemed. _

_She watched her dad come home late and pretend to be exhausted, but the truth was that he had just stayed out till 2 in the morning with Gillian and he was absolutely ecstatic._

_She could see that he was so happy to have spent all night with her._

_She could see that faint smile that didn't seem to disappear until the next day. But then it came back when he came home._

_He got mad. Everyone got mad. He got mad at Emily and she would just ask Gillian to call him or show a little extra kindness or smile at him, then Cal would forget everything. Every little thing that Emily had done to make him mad._

_Gillian did that to him._

_Could he even see it?_

_Could Gillian see it?_

_Of course she could. She probably used it to her advantage._

_Would she do that? Ah, who knew. _

_The important thing was, they both had a huge effect on the other's life, but neither of them seemed to know it. And that REALLY pissed Emily off. They needed to end this little dance around the truth. Gillian either needed to leave him for another dancing partner or lay her head on his chest, because either way... something would happen._

_It was like a suspenseful movie. You never knew what would come next._

_Well... you knew what SHOULD come next, but you didn't know how it would happen._

_Everyone knew that the victim would die, but no one knew how it would come to happen._

_Everyone knew that Gill and Cal were going to get together, but no one knew how it would come to happen._

_Would it be a slip on the wet grass? (__Would it be a dangerous case?)_

_Would it be a stumble over the hose? (Would it be an 'I love you' accidentally blurted out?)_

_Would it be a corner in the house where the victim couldn't get out? (Would it be Cal cornering Gillian into finally admitting her love?)_

_Would the victim even die? (Would they ever really get together?)_

_Who knew? _

_Who wanted to know? Everybody._

_It was that simple. Everybody wanted to know what their fate was._

_Other than Cal and Gill, of course. They didn't seem to notice that they were so close to freedom of love, yet so far away. They didn't even see it and they were slowly distancing away from eachother._

_Cal was being a bastard, sometimes. _

_He was with other women._

_Gillian hadn't had a steady(-ish) relationship since David Burns - if that was his real name. She didn't seem to want one. She seemed perfectly content with smiling at Cal and working on cases._

_Cal - on the other hand - seemed perfectly content with sleeping with any woman that he could get his hands on. He didn't care who it was. He didn't care if he'd remember their name in the morning. He just needed love. (Or he needed to get the thoughts of seeing Gillian naked out of his mind - which would never happen.)_

_Emily knew what Cal did. His sleeping around. Although he tried oh so hard to hide it. He would say it was a late night and he just stayed at the office, but she knew it was a lie. _

_She also knew that Gillian didn't care that she didn't have a boyfriend. Emily liked that though, because it meant that Gillian wasn't desperate to find a man and find him quick. Because Emily knew that Cal would take a while to open up, because he never did. He would hop around the situation for a while. He wouldn't just suddenly say 'I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend' one day. That's not how dad worked. That's not how CAL worked. _

_She was frustrated with his ways, because she knew they would never change. Dad was stubborn. Dad was a bastard. Dad loved Gillian. Dad took his time. Dad was dad and he was always going to be dad. He wasn't going to change. If he did, she couldn't really call him dad anymore. _

_He would admit it eventually though._

_He'd tell Gillian that he loved her and Emily would be there to see it. She was there for every little piece of that love cake that they shared. Eventually though... the cake would be gone and it would be time for him to just let it out, because there was nothing else to be shared._

_It would happen._

_She knew it would._

_After all, she saw everything._

**_The End._**


End file.
